


1969年情人节的机遇

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 自然创造能力，运气为之提供机遇。——弗朗索瓦·德·拉罗什富科 Françoisdela Rochefoucauld莱姆斯得知，如果运气好，他可能能去霍格沃茨读书。





	1969年情人节的机遇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valentine's Day, 1969: Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134182) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 



> 译者注：牧神节是欧洲非常古老的节日，甚至早于罗马建国；罗马帝国常在2月15日于Palatine山脚的Lupercal山洞祭祀,而Lupercal是传说中Romulus和Remus被母狼Lupa喂奶之处；Palatine山是Romulus建罗马城之地。莱姆斯的姓与名均和狼有关。姓Lupin与Lupercal山洞及母狼Lupa源于同一个拉丁语词根Lupinus，意为狼。传说中罗马城的建造者是一对孪生兄弟Remus和Remulus，他们出生后即被叔叔丢弃，被母狼养大，Remus和Remulus这两个名字在《哈利波特》中均被提及，Remus即为莱姆斯之名，《死亡圣器》中双胞胎的好朋友、前霍格沃兹魁地奇比赛评论员李·乔丹主持的电台Potterwatch中提到的Remulus即为Remus的化名。
> 
> 因为牧神节与情人节接近，又与狼息息相关，所以早期许多wolfstar同人小说中会有庆祝牧神节的设定，或者在牧神节有相关活动。
> 
> 参考资料：
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lupercalia
> 
> https://www.pottermore.com/features/things-you-may-not-have-noticed-about-remus-lupin

莱姆斯在翻看《珊瑚岛》中的彩色插图：水手齐心协力抬起主帆，杰克举着桨准备对付鲨鱼，杰克、拉尔夫和彼得坐着温暖的篝火边。但这个故事今晚好像提不起他的注意力。他所有作业都写完了，父母应该不会介意他看会儿电视的。他吃过晚饭就上楼了，这样父母可以在家里度过一个“浪漫的情人节晚餐”。但如果他把电视机声音调得够低，那应该不会影响厨房里的父母的。

他蹑手蹑脚地下楼，像任何一个十岁男孩那样，担心碰到父母正在亲吻，准备听到任何可疑的声音立马上楼回房间。

“——这和莱姆斯有什么关系？”母亲抓狂地说。

任何人在别人对话中听到自己名字都会僵住，莱姆斯也不例外，他紧张地想听到更多。

“这和莱姆斯直接相关。”父亲听起来也很抓狂。每次他试图向母亲解释巫师的某些文化，或者魔法部对狼人的某项规定，但母亲就是不接受为什么会这样时，父亲都是这样的声调。

莱姆斯在拐角处偷看，发现厨房门关了，于是他迅速地跑过走廊，躲在一个角落里，这样即使他们降低了声音他也能听到。

“如果Dippet——”

“我以为你已经接受他去当地学校读书的事实了。”她打断了。

“他是个巫师，霍普。他值得去霍格沃茨学习使用他的天份。我能接受他可能去不了霍格沃兹，但我从未停止过希望。”

霍格沃茨。莱姆斯几乎惊讶地跳了起来。霍格沃茨是他“不允许我做的事”的心理清单中的一项。不允许去霍格沃茨，不允许去玻璃岛，不允许有孩子，未经狼人登记处特别许可不允许出国旅行。这些他的父亲都告诉过他，他从没提过任何霍格沃兹会接纳莱姆斯的可能。

莱姆斯蜷缩在角落的黄色靠椅上，脚掖在下面，身子靠在椅子扶手上听父母讲话。如果他们出来了他就坐回去，希望别被注意到。父母有一会儿没出声，他只听到水槽的水声。莱姆斯想知道，发生了什么使得他有可能去霍格沃茨读书了。

父亲的声音打断了厨房里的沉默僵局：“如果邓布利多成为——”

“我理解，”她厉声说。 “我只是不——你为什么想要他去霍格沃茨？你们的人从来没有表现出一点点接受莱姆斯的可能。我们为什么要把他送到他永远融不进去的学校？”

“就好像他在现在的学校能融进去一样。”父亲嘲讽道。

莱姆斯吓得缩了一下。他努力过想交朋友，但要么这里出问题，要么那里，他把他们一个个地都吓跑了，现在他只是努力低下头，别引人注意。

“这不公平，”母亲说，“他融不进去的一半原因是因为魔法。”

“没错，”父亲胜利道，“这就是为什么他应该去——”

“因为他无法控制他的魔法，”她澄清道，“但他现在正在学习控制，这不会再是个问题了。”

莱姆斯去年十月又用魔法犯了个错，但学校没人注意到，他也没告诉父母。没什么值得提的——又不像他七岁时不小心把桌子烧了那样。

“他没有控制，他在压制。但是在霍格沃茨，他可以学会使用魔法。”

他可以当个巫师，就像父亲一样。他可以学会控制血液中的魔法；可以用魔法塑造周围的世界；甚至有可能学会控制他身体内的黑魔法，这样他就不会那么危险了。

“我不明白你为什么反对，”父亲说，“你还记得莱姆斯第一次把玩具悬浮起来吗？你和我同样兴奋。”

“那是架飞机，”她轻声说，“他觉得飞机应该能飞，然后飞机就飞起来了。”

莱姆斯记不起那一天了，但他可以用生动的细节描绘出来。那是个温暖的春日，水仙花在整个花园里绽放。母亲把洗好的衣服晾在绳子上，在花园一个阳光明媚的角落铺了块旧格子毯子，让莱姆斯坐在那儿玩玩具。她看到他在毯子上推着一辆汽车到处转，一架玩具飞机在他头顶盘旋。他知道这些细节，因为这一度是母亲最喜欢讲述的睡前故事。

他被咬几年后母亲不再讲这个故事了，父亲也从客厅的书架上取下了他在霍格沃茨的纪念品和魔法书，打包收了起来。莱姆斯问为什么，他的父亲说霍格沃兹不会接纳他的，从此他们一直为他未来的麻瓜生活做准备。

“这是他与生俱来的权利，”父亲现在说，“他应得的机会，而且邓布利多同意我的看法。” 

“其他教职工呢？”

“他必须对大多数人保守秘密，但他能做到。他现在就这么做的。他上次吼我还是——我告诉他他不能看Benny Hill的节目时（译者注：当时英国最著名的喜剧演员）。”他显然是想逗妻子笑，但似乎没达到效果。

“你们的人讨厌他，Lyall。那我们为什么要和他们搅在一起？”

“霍普Hope。”莱姆斯听到椅子划过地板的声音。父亲再次开口时，莱姆斯不得不向前倾身，绷得紧紧地听。“如果切断与巫师世界的联系能让莱姆斯生活得更好，我一秒都不会犹豫，但我们不能。他永远都会被束缚在巫师界，每年两次——”

“我知道，狼人登记处。”

“你愿意他以完全合格的巫师身份，还是事实上的麻瓜身份和他们打交道？”

“既然我是麻瓜，我想你们觉得我理应受这样的羞辱。”但莱姆斯可以听到她声音中的笑意——今晚她第一次发出这种声音。

“你去告诉莱姆斯该睡觉了，”父亲说，“我去洗碗。”

父亲还没讲完，莱姆斯就冲出椅子朝楼梯跑去了。

* * * * **

莱姆斯第二天早上终于醒来时，他很高兴这是周六，父母这天会允许他多睡会儿。他昨晚翻来覆去睡不着，脑子里全是他无意中听到的谈话。

霍格沃兹有可能接纳他。他想去吗？父亲希望他去，母亲不希望。莱姆斯清楚地预见到，这可能是父母允许他做出最终决定的极少数情况。

他确实想学习使用魔法。他小时候——父亲说他不能去霍格沃茨之前——他经常在花园里或树林里找到根直棍子，挥舞着假装是魔杖。他想象自己在浓雾中建造高耸的城堡，与喷火龙搏斗，或者只是用绊倒咒把让一个欺负别人的坏蛋摔倒在地上。他已经很多年没有假装过棍子是魔杖了。

但他曾“借”过一两次父亲的魔杖——只是为了看看能否用魔杖引导自己的魔法，然后发现他可以。他甚至教过自己一点无魔杖魔法：他能不用火柴或魔杖点燃蜡烛或火焰，只是非常费劲。

如果他有自己的魔杖而且有人教他，他还能做出多少成就啊？也许，如果他够聪明够强大够优秀，是不是狼人可能也没那么重要了，他也能当个巫师。

也许，只是也许，他能学习帮他控制狼的魔法。毕竟这是个诅咒，父亲总是说只有魔法可以对抗魔法。

但另一方面，母亲提到的霍格沃茨其他学生对他的看法也没错。他会与恨他的人朝夕相处。麻瓜甚至都不相信狼人存在，所以他们当然不会讨厌或害怕他。他的同学有点怕他，但他当时还小，很难控制脾气。现在他控制力更强了，而且满月前后一天母亲总是不让他去学校——以防万一。他已经一年多没吼过同学了。

即使他真的吼了，麻瓜也只会把这当作他很奇怪的证明；但一个懂魔法的孩子可能会弄清楚他是什么。他能冒这个险吗？

最后他决定，如果他去霍格沃茨，最糟糕的也就是同学猜出来他是什么把他赶出去。那他就回家去麻瓜学校，准备像母亲一样过麻瓜生活。这不就还是他没去霍格沃茨的生活吗，有什么风险呢？

这是个机会，一个能重获他一度以为自己所能拥有的人生的机会；被咬的那晚之后，他有那么多东西都被偷走了，但这件他有可能能找回来。如果有机会去霍格沃茨，他会抓住这个机会。

他在楼梯上徘徊，想再次偷听，可什么谈话声都没听到，只听到有人在洗漱。他走进厨房，看到母亲在水槽边。

“你在这儿啊，”她开心地说，“我以为你今天要睡过去呢。喝粥吗？还剩一点。”

莱姆斯已经在橱柜中找到了Weetabix的盒子（译者注：英国一家燕麦公司品牌），咕哝着拒绝了。他不介意喝粥，但只愿意喝热粥。没有什么比冷凝的粥更让他想拒绝吃早饭的了。父亲的保温魔法可能会让粥下咽，但在炊具上加热怎么都觉得味道不对。

“爸爸在哪儿？”

“他有个差事得去伦敦，应该很快就回来了。”母亲用抹布擦干了手。

莱姆斯看到桌上有一份《预言家日报》。一半压在当地麻瓜报纸下面。母亲在给自己泡一杯茶，莱姆斯把日报拉近，扫过头条新闻：《麻瓜通货膨胀拉紧魔法界经济》、《猎鹰贸易守护者》、《Dippet仍在住院》。

Dippet。莱姆斯昨晚记得父母提到了这个名字，但他不记得说他什么了。

“霍格沃茨魔法学校校长Armando Dippet仍在伦敦圣芒戈医院住院。周四下午， Dippet校长独自一人在办公室时昏倒，但前霍格沃兹校长、前圣芒戈医院治疗师Dogs Derwent的画像迅速为他寻求了治疗。

“治疗师Ptolomeus Tidmarsh负责Dippet校长的护理，他证实病人严重中风。‘虽然校长还没醒来，但我们希望他能完全康复。’治疗师Tidmarsh说。”

“被问及是否有任何中不毒或其他不正当魔法的迹象时——”

“你在读什么？” 母亲在餐桌旁坐下。

“只是《预言家日报》中的一篇文章。”莱姆斯回答说，他拿起勺子，这才意识到忘了把牛奶倒进麦片，母亲笑着把牛奶瓶递给他。

“你真的需要理发了，现在又是一团乱。”

“我喜欢这个长度。”他小声道。

“只是略微修剪一下，耳朵旁边修齐点。”她总会赢的，莱姆斯觉得自己最多可能再拖一周。

他的眼睛又掠回报纸，继续扫这篇文章，直到看到“邓布利多”。他还记得这个名字，父亲曾说邓布利多想让莱姆斯去霍格沃茨读书。

“本报联系到了副校长阿不思·邓布利多，邓布利多称'我和霍格沃兹所有人都希望Dippet校长能迅速完全康复。我们与他同在。'邓布利多教授还向公众保证，Dippet校长的缺席绝不会扰乱学生的教育。

邓布利多是副校长。Dippet住院时他会管理学校；如果Dippet去世，他很可能成为校长。

“你在读关于霍格沃茨校长的事吗？”妈妈问道。

莱姆斯点点头，推开报纸。如果Dippet很快好起来，他就会重新负责霍格沃茨；但如果他没有恢复，邓布利多会负责，他会允许莱姆斯去读书。

“他听起来状态很糟糕，但圣芒戈医院什么都能治，对吧？”他问母亲——希望她说不。

“也不是所有的都能治。”母亲说。她语气中某些东西告诉莱姆斯不要抬头看她，他讨厌母亲想到他的狼人问题时总是露出的悲伤表情。 “你父亲的父亲死于中风，实际上是一系列中风。”

“我不知道。” 莱姆斯被咬伤后就没再和父亲的家人有任何联系。他知道祖父已经去世了，但不知道怎么死的。

“两年前。你父亲去圣芒戈探望过他。他说治疗师让他保持舒适的状态，但治不了多少。他们似乎非常擅长用魔法修复被损毁的身体，但损毁的头脑就无能为力了。”

莱姆斯咬着嘴唇，让自己不要笑出来。他希望Dippet不会恢复，他在想这种想法意味着自己是个多坏的人啊。

——写于2007年2月，译于2019年2月14日。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者说明：非常感谢我的校对：zevazo。
> 
> 据《混血王子》，邓布利多在1950年代成了校长。据《阿兹卡班的囚徒》，莱姆斯入校前不久邓布利多成为了校长。请不要怪我选择了适用于这个故事情节的年代。
> 
> 我最初写这篇时，罗琳还没公布莱姆斯父母的名字，所以我自行拟定了，但我确实给了他一位巫师父亲和麻瓜母亲，与Lyall和Hope Lupin一致。当我把故事转入AO3时，决定按罗琳的说法为他们重命名。


End file.
